warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2 In Umbras Pack... (Wanna Archive the rp?) When I was done I went into the den to sleep. I saw Romulus there. He was sleeping. I curled up in my nest and went to sleep. Prickl ar 14:41, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (Yes) I fell asleep... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:45, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I woke a decided to ask Romulus if he wanted to go for a walk. "Romulus? would you like to go for a walk?" Iasked him quietly. I wanted to hunt like old times again. Prickl ar 14:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," I said as I stood up. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:53, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Want to go to the Tiber?" I asked him, as I remebered all the great times that we had had there Prickl ar 14:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) We went to the Tiber. I caught a fish using the pack way. "See? I improved while you were sick!" I said. Prickl ar14:59, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I smiled and caught a fish myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:03, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I purposly splashed water on Romulus. "I'm going to be a great hunter, one day!" I boasted. Prickl ar15:06, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "You already are," I said, happily. I splashed her back. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "You helped me, though. You helped me a lot! I'd still be sleeping out in the cold, starving," I added. Romulus deserved all the credit. Prickl ar15:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (Ok Remus and Wyshia are still gonna be mates right???) Wyshia finished her pheasant and decided to take a short nap to clear her mind and rest. She yawned and everything became blurry as she closed her eyes. The last thing she saw before she fully closed her eyes was Remus. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 15:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah, and Romulus and Viridis are going to become mates, too, right???) I caught another fish. Prickl ar15:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (Yes) Once we caught enough, I said "Why don't we go back to camp?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," I replied glancing at Romulus and picking up my catch. Prickl ar15:58, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Obscruan watched Viridis and Romlulus catching fish happily. "Remember to place some of your catch in the pile! And the rest can be yours!" He yowled, reminding them just incase they were so drunk on happiness about Romlulus surviving from the rabies. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 16:05, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Natrin found Spes snapping at Claris. "I'll hunt with her!" He told Spes. User:Whitewhirl/Sig 16:10, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I rolled my eyes. "I know," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:15, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I just nodded and walked back to camp with Romulus at my side. Prickl ar16:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) We took the fish back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I asked Romulus if he wanted to share a fish. "Romulus, what was it like to be, er, to have rabies?" I asked suddenly. Prickl ar15:49, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Well, um," I started. "I don't really remember much. My vision was blurry and my hearing was even worse." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "I see," I woffed. I took a bite of fish. Prickl ar15:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I took a bite of the fish. I really wanted to ask Viridis something important, but I felt too nervous. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I saw Romulus look sort of nervous or scared. "Romulus, are you feeling okay?" I asked him anxiously. Prickl ar16:03, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah, I'm fine," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:04, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Okay," I said and went back to eating. Prickl ar16:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I stood up; I didn't feel hungry any more. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Romulus, you sure you are okay? Maybe you should go sit by the Tiber. That usually makes you feel a little better," I told Romulus. He was acting so wierd! Prickl ar16:12, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Um, O.K," I replied. I noticed I was blushing... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Romulus looked different. "Whatever," I muttered to myself, quiet enough so Romulus didn't hear. "I guess I could come with you," I added, looking hopefully at him. Prickl ar16:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "O.K, thanks," I replied. We walked over to The River. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I sat down in a sopt and looked up at the clear blue sky. "Beautiful day," I whispered to him and waited for him to sit down. Prickl ar16:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I sat down. "I know, most of the time it's quite dark around here," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I moved closer to Romulus. "Remember Tilane?" I asked. Prickl ar16:28, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," I said. "Don't take this offensively, but I didn't like him very much." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "No, I did like him alot when I was young. Now he creeps me out!" I replied, happy to be talking to Romulus again. Prickl ar16:31, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I let out a sigh of relief. I paused for a little while. "Viridis?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yes?" I asked turing my green stare to him. Prickl ar16:35, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Um..." I said. I could fight bears without flinching, but yet I'm not brave enough to ask her one simple question. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Romulus, what?" I asked, amusement in my eyes. Prickl ar16:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I gulped. "It's just," I said. "Would you be my mate?" I asked... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:42, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I found myself blank. I didn't know what to say. Instead I ran towards him and licked his ears. "I-I.....yes!" Prickl ar 16:44, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I was so happy that she agreed, that I couldn't say anything. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:46, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Claris went out to hunt. Darky! It's me! 11:44, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo padded over to her mate. "Obsrcaun sweety, lets go hunting. I feel bad whatching you being couped up in here." whimpered Aestuo. She asked a wolf to whatch her pup as she left camp with her mate. 17:36, April 2, 2012 (UTC) "Hey Claris! Remember to return some food for the pack or punishment will be waiting for you." Obscruan barked. Obscruan was itching for a fight or at least a squirmish, being a descendant of Umbras, he has the blood for fighting. "Aestuo, my love, you wanna hunt for deer or elk?" He asked her, licking he ears lovingly. ---- (we need to bring Remus and Wyshia even closer, Icy!) Wyshia was happy that Romlulus was cured from the rabies, she went over to Remus and prodded him in the belly. "I'm happy your brother survived and that the rabies didn't spread. Since nothing else is happening, you wanna to hunting?" Wyshia said. Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 20:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo smiled. "I know you want to fight. So, lets go for a moose perhaps?" barked Aestuo. she nuzzled her mate. 21:44, April 2, 2012 (UTC) (Why is the font so huge?) (RPing Remus) "Um, sure," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:30, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I wanted Romulus to say something. Prickl ar {C 22:50, April 2, 2012 (UTC) "Um, should we go back to camp?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know," I replied. I liked being out here with Romulus. "So what about Remus?" I asked bringing up the topic of Remus and Wyshia again. Prickl ar {C 23:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC) "What about him?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:13, April 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, Obscruan," Claris replied. Claris called to Natrin. " Natrin! I'll hunt with you now!" Darksplash May all cats join here for a clan meeting 20:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I waited for her reply. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "Y'know him and Wyshia!" I replied (Spes) "Good," I barked and slumped away Prickl ar {C 22:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "I don't realy know. You see, I haven't realy seen much of him for the past few weeks. I've been spending most of my time with you," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "Oh," was all I replied. I never noticed how much of Romulus' life he left behind for me. "Romulus, now you will become more of a low ranked wolf now that we are mates. You sure you don't want to find some other wolf?" I asked him. It would break my heart to see him with some other she-wolf but if that was what he wanted, then I would let him be. Prickl ar {C 22:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "I don't care," I replied. "If I had the choice to be with you or become alpha, I would choose you no matter what." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:21, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," I whispered and curled up next to him. Prickl ar {C 22:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "Your welcome," I happily whispered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Spes saw Virids and Romulus together. "Ha, impure bloods!" She snarled to herself and went on to make trouble. Virids cuddled next to Romulus and fell asleep. When it was midnight they went back to camp. Prickl ar {C 22:35, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I laid down in my nest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:38, April 3, 2012 (UTC) (Koliri) "Spes, are you going to hunt with me? The pile is still very low" Darksplash May all cats join here for a clan meeting 22:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "Fine!" I barked. Didn't Koliri not want to go hunting with a gump? "How about we try for a moose?" I asked him, more nicely. Prickl ar {C 22:56, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I saw my brother pad inside the den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:58, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "Hi, Remus," I greeted Remus, sleepily. Prickl ar {C 22:59, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "Hi," he replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I settled back down and moved closer to Romulus, I was really cold. Prickl ar23:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I fell asleep. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:11, April 3, 2012 (UTC) (Ortrera) "Diana, I think I smell rabies in the camp. I cannot tell, with a bad nose and all," I whispered to my denmate. Prickl ar 23:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Wyshia shivered as a cold wind blew through her small den, she felt cramped and lonely. "Who can I share a den with? I'm freezing cold and lonely without another wolf's body heat and company." Wyshia thought. The name "Remus" flashed through her mind and she padded towards his den. "Remus? May I share your den with you, it's cold and lonely in my den." She woofed. Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 09:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) (Remus) I looked at Romulus, my only brpther and best friend, asleep in his nest. This was mostly our den, and we only had to share it with three other wolves: Viridis, Cedrus, and Pluvia. I noticed that he was awake now, and he nodded approvingly. "Um, sure," I replied as I stood up. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:23, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (Koliri) "Well, lets go, before it gets too dark." Koliri said impatiently. I have to hunt! why couldn't she just get a move on? Darksplash May all cats join here for a clan meeting 12:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) We padded over to Wyshia's den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 12:52, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (Wyshia asked to share Remus's den, not hers, but oh well.) "Thanks for sharing a den with me. It's really lonely and cold in here without another wolf being here. You know I wasn't born here in this pack, one of the elders found me and raised me here when I was just a pup. Sometimes wolves that aren't born in the packs they are part of, they're usually shunned, neglected, and ignored. But Obscruan doesn't ignore you or your brother, he placed your brother in Old Cags Trench (that's the name,right?) to see if he was sick or not." Wyshia said. Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 09:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "Of course he was sick," I said as I rose to my paws. "But what did he do about it? Nothing. Nothing at all. An alpha that sits back and watches one of his pack mates die does not deserve to lead." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (Spes) "Okay, okay!" I snapped to Koliri. "How about going to the swampy meadows? Moose like it there," I suggested. (Viridis) "Well, Obscruan just wants the best for his pack, even if it means killing off the weak." I chimed in then added to Romulus, "Not calling you weak, just sick." Prickl ar16:38, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Wyshia felt a growl rise in her throat, she couldn't stop it, but it happened. She couldn't let Remus talk bad about Obscruan when he let Remus, Romlulus, Viridis, and herself stay in Umbras Pack. "If you don't like Obscruan leading this pack, then leave! He let you, Romlulus, Viridis, myself, and anyone else who wasn't born in this pack, stay! You should be greatful he accept you and your brother and didn't kill you! Besides, it was probably his first time handling a rabied wolf and probably didn't know what to do, but confine them to prevent it from spreading. Remus, I want to sleep alone tonight. Good night!" Wyshia barked and walked off into the forest to make a makeshift den. (I hope Wyshia isn't too harsh) Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 09:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "Wyshia has a point, even though I hate Obscruan for treating me the way he did and for abandoning Romulus." Vridis murmured. Prickl ar16:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC) (Romulus) "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Wyshia and Remus are in the other den." I closed my eyes. "And besides, I'm right here, you can say 'you' instead of 'Romulus,'" I said. (Remus) I growled and padded out of the den and back into my own. "How'd it go?" asked my brother. "I don't feel like talking," I snarled as I padded to my nest. "Dang..." said Cedrus near the back of the den. "Shut up!" I growled. "Fine, fine," he said, backing off. "Just saying." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:12, April 5, 2012 (UTC) (:/) "I'm just tired," I replied and curled up to Romulus. Should we tell Remus that we were mates now? He probably already knew. Prickl ar17:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) "Then go to sleep," I said as I closed my eyes. (Romulus) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:50, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Wyshia made a den between two dense bushes and went to sleep, closing her wary eyes. She didn't want to speak to Remus and just wanted to share a den with him to get closer, but she was mad at him at the moment. (hope they make up, soon!!) ---- Obscruan returned with a moose with Aestuo, they both went to their dens and greeted their pups. Obscruan licked them all on the head, bid them good night, and fell asleep. He fell asleep, assured that his pack was safe and well. Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 09:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I drifted into sleep... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I heard strange noises. "Romulus!" Prickl ar 00:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) "What?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:06, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo licked Obscraun good night and fell asleep with her pups. 17:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC) "What?" I asked again. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I heard the noise get louder. "Listen!" I hissed. (It's a rabid wolf) Prickl ar 22:16, April 9, 2012 (UTC) "I hear it..." I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:33, April 9, 2012 (UTC) "It sound like a low growl!" I replied suddenly there was a hissing sound and something crashed through the brambles. "Romulus!" I shrieked.... Prickl ar 22:53, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I shot up and quickly dodged that thing that attacked me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:55, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I felt claws tear into my ears. I let out a growl and tried to bat the thing away Prickl ar 23:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) "Don't you dare hurt her!" I roared as I tackled him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:11, April 9, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," I breathed and started ripping a it's flesh. I finally noticed it was a male wolf.He smelled of rabies... Prickl ar 23:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) The wolf fell backwards and snarled. He then fled into the forest... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I let out a sigh. I was really tired and felt light-headed. "R-Romulus, did it bite you?" Prickl ar 12:55, April 11, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine," I replied. "But did he bite you?" 18:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, I doon't t-think so," I replied wanting to rest. I flopped down in my nest. I knew something was wrong witht me... (She got slashed badly) Prickl ar 11:46, April 13, 2012 (UTC) "Are you O.K?" I asked. "We should get you to the elders den." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) (Koliri) I walked out into the forest, looking back to make sure that Spes was still coming. Darksplash May all cats join here for a clan meeting 11:08, April 18, 2012 (UTC) "Come on," I said as I took her to the elders den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:07, April 18, 2012 (UTC) (Saw the blog, Don't shut this wikia down, Icy!!!) Wyshia pricked her ears, she heard a growl off in the distance and regretted going off into the forest and not stay in her den. She moved over to a thick bush with ferns surrounding it and covered her fur in mud, disguising her scent. "Don't let it find me! Don't let it find me! Please Stella Pack, don't let it find me." Wyshia prayed and fell asleep again. ---- Obscruan dreamed a pleasant dream and twitched in his sleep, sensing something g was wrong. But couldn't bring himself to wake up from his dream that he wished happened in real life. (he dreamt something about his father not dying and stuff) - Firestream Aestuo woke when she saw her mate. She layed down next to him with her pups. "The pups and I will help you fall asleep again." she woofed softly.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:53, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Diana let out a yawn and opened up her eyes. She looked shocked for a moment and asked "What happened to you?!?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:55, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I stepped out of my den. It was freezing! I sniffed for fresh-kill but sadly smelled none, I would have to hunt. I saw Nova walking outside the camp. "Nova!" I called. "Stay inside camp! It isn't safe to go outside any more!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:38, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "What about food?" "Later," I replied. "But Viridis is hurt, can you help?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:57, April 25, 2012 (UTC) (Icewhisker's post here) (viridis) I let out a grunt and limped over to the elders' den (Spes) "What you looking at?" I snapped at Koliri. I thrust my head the other way and let out a big sniff. I trotted ahead and lead the way. Prickl ar 20:52, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Diana wrapped the wound in cobwebs. 22:44, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "Are you gonna be okay?" ~Icewhisker "She's bleeding quite badly," replied Diana. "But she should be fine in a few days." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:09, April 27, 2012 (UTC) "Ok" ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 00:56, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Diana laid Viridis down in a nest built for sick or injured cats. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:33, April 27, 2012 (UTC) (don't you mean wolves, icy? And I don't know what's going on sooo...) Wyshia padded back to camp, she was missing the company of others so she went over to Remus. "R...Remus, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I was just defending Obscruan, since he was our alpha. To say I'm really sorry, I brought you this." Wyshia quietly said and gave Remus a shiny, sparkly blue rock that she found near the river. (I didn't know what to give to him, so I just put a rock :P You can change it to something else, Icy) Wyshia stepped away and started hunting alone in the forest, forgetting about the danger. (Remus) I nodded, then I noticed that she ran off into the forest. "No," I said, unable to make my voice very loud. I ran after her. "Wyshia! Wait!" I shouted. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Wyshia stopped abruptly and caused Remus to run into her and fall. "Huh? What is it?" Wyshia barked. She got up and shook her pelt to rid the dust and looked at Remus right at the eye, "Did I do something wrong, Remus?" ---- Obscruan left his den and grabbed a deer from their prey pile, he bite into it thoughtful and went to consult with Diana once he was finished. "There's another rabid wolf on the loose, huh? We or someone else has to capture that wolf and cure it." Obscruan said and grimly woofed, "If we can't, we have to terminate it for the sake of our pack." He waited for the elders to reply and started to groom his fur. (Remus) "We need to leave! There is a rabid wolf on the loose!" I replied. (Diana) "Well, Obscruan," I began. "I beleive that you are the alpha here, and you should be the one to protect your pack. Lives depend on your guidence and abillity to lead." I paused. "But you also need to be strong as well. Now, many wolves are begining to think that you are weak of body and mind as well, for you let Romulus suffer alone without lifting a claw to help." I looked strait into his eyes. "What kind pack is to be led by an alpha who watches a follower die alone in a trenche, while an elder, his brother, a friend, and a baby badger work tirelessly to save his life?" Silence fell over the den for a while... Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan